


runaway hearts

by BROKENBOY



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Emotional, Established Lee Jeno/Mark Lee, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay Panic, High School, Internet friendship, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, M/M, Male Friendship, Na Jaemin is Dumb, Na Jaemin is Oblivious, Pain, Park Jisung (NCT) is Whipped, Runaway Jisung, Sad Na Jaemin, Soft Love, Soft Na Jaemin, jaesung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BROKENBOY/pseuds/BROKENBOY
Summary: park jisung is a kid with a big heart. he has a lot of love but is too scared by his past to let it out. but that all changes when he meets na jaemin, the cute older boy that lives hundreds of miles away from him.





	runaway hearts

Before Mark took Jisung in, he lived with his parents. They didn’t spend much time with him because they were usually busy working. But they were always supportive of his dreams to be a dancer, at least his mum was. His dad didn’t really see it as a good career path, but he simply told his son “If it makes you happy, do it. Never hesitate to do what makes you happy, because if you do, you’ll surely be miserable.” And Jisung never forgot that, he always thought of that when an opportunity would arise. He knew that even if he didn’t make it, he had taken every chance that came his way, and that made him feel content and motivated.

On Jisung’s 16th birthday, he made the brave decision to come out to his parents as gay. He had known since he was 5 years old and he felt differently about this one boy than he did about the rest of the boys and girls in his class. He couldn’t keep it to himself forever. Jisung loved and respected his parents and all he wanted was their love and respect in return. He didn’t get that as when he came out the first reaction he got from his father was a slap across the face so hard it nearly sent him flying into the coffee table. His mum spat in his face and said, and Jisung would never forget this, “You are no son of mine. I wish you had never been born.” They ordered him to go upstairs and pack his things as he was no longer welcome in their house anymore. He took everything he had from his grandmother’s necklace to the photos of him and Chenle on their first day of high school. All he left behind was a lifeless room and a note that read “I’m sorry. I will always love you. – J”

Since that day, he has lived with Mark in his flat and he couldn’t thank Mark enough for everything he has done for him. He did everything from driving him to and from school every day since it was no longer in walking distance, to filming his dance videos for him. He recently got a boyfriend studying the same film course at his college, Lee Jeno. Jisung didn’t know him very well but he made Mark happy and that’s all that mattered. Although, he had to admit he wasn’t very comfortable coming home to see them making out on the couch. It just felt awkward and like, well like he was always in the way. Since summer had just begun, Chenle had gone back to China to visit his family and they planned to take him on a roadtrip around Europe. He wouldn’t be home until the end of August, and it was only the beginning of June. Jisung felt so alone. Like he was just a burden on everybody. He needed to find someone that would make him feel alive, and worthy of love and friendship, but where would he find them? It’s not like anyone from his school would be interested in being his friend, to them he was just the shy tall kid who spends all his time in the dance studio. They weren’t wrong either. Chenle gave him confidence and brought him out of his shell but he wasn’t around so what was he going to do? Maybe just distract himself with dance again like he always did before. But this time, he decided to be bold and post his dance videos online.


End file.
